Home
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Luke couldn't be happier but that night when he sees her, he knows. He is expected.


Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me nor the idea or the show. I do this just for fun.  


This show is amazing and the relationship and connection between the twins are amazing to me. This is how I picture the end of everything for them.

 **Home**

Luke has a good life. After that night he started to life for real; no more abuses or drugs. He has been clean for decades now. He has been surrounded by his siblings; has helped Shirley with the funeral parlour, has travelled with Theo and has written along Steve some ghost stories. He has loved his nephews and nieces and has done everything for them. He is glad for everything he has had and enjoyed after that night. He couldn't be happier but that night when he sees her, he knows.

He is expected.

Nell appears in front of him with her yellow dress and a smile. It is not the first time he has seen her; through the years Luke has been able to see her little sister, always with a bright smile and proud eyes. However, this night is different. She looks wonderful and her expression is peaceful but for the first time she has a request. Luke gets up and goes to her to take her cold hand.

"Come home." She whispers and he nods because he understands what that means. "You are expected." She is waiting him. She is the one expecting him. "Don't leave me alone." It is a plea.

"I won't." He is about to kiss her cheek when she disappears. After that he starts packing his things in a hurry. He knows what she wants from him. Luke knows what he has to do now.

When everything it is ready he goes to Theo's house; his only sibling alive. She kisses his cheek with a smile and the moment her lips touch his skin, she knows. She looks at him terrified because she doesn't understand why he would do something like that. Luke is ready for this, so he tells her about Nell's visit. Of course, that is not enough for Theo who is still upset.

"I'm dying." He says completely relaxed. "I'm going to die soon and I need to go there, to die there." He is not sad or nervous about what he is saying. It feels nice to be able to go back there with Nell.

"But why? After everything that happened, why would you go back there?" She doesn't understand yet. It is different for her; a part of her heart is not in that house.

"I can life without Nell... I've been living without her because I knew she was by my side. I could sense her from time to time by my side." Luke can't explain himself better but Theo is understanding what his words mean. "And... I don't know..." He sighs. "If I die I don't know what will happen... in the afterlife I don't know if I will see Nell again; if I will be able to sense her next to me like till this moment." He is scared of losing her like Nell is scared of losing him. "It's a twin thing."

"The fucking twin thing." She mumbles angry. "And how do you know it was Nell and not the house fucking with you?"

Luke smiles because she is not going to like the answer. "It's a tw..."

"Twin thing." She completes the sentence. "Are you sure?" Theo asks because she is worried for him. They have lost so many things because of that house, she doesn't want to lose his baby brother too after so many years.

"I won't kill myself." He reassures her. "I'm going to die Theo and I want to die in the only place in the world where I can be with my sister."

Theo doesn't want to be alone. She is going to be the last one of the Crains in dying and she must be terrified but Luke can't do anything. He has lived too much; he never expected to be this old. He wants to tell her how sorry he is for leaving her alone but he knows she won't listen to him because that is not what she wants to hear. Theo hugs him tight against her body and makes sure she is touching his skin. She is not afraid of touching people like she used to be and right now she wants to feel Luke.

"How can you be so peaceful?" She asks with watery eyes.

"Because I'm going home."

"That house is not your home." She retorts softly.

"But she is."

Theo hugs him again, now understanding completely why he is going back to that place. Luke holds her. Theo is the one who breaks the embrace after several seconds of silence between them. She is ready now to let him go.

"When are you going?" She asks.

"Tomorrow." Luke has to go to the cemetery first to say goodbye to the rest of the family but then he will go to the house.

"Sleep here tonight." The moment she says those words Luke says yes because he was expecting that from her.

"Is Trish going to be ok with having me for the night?"

"Of course she will. She adores you." Theo smiles. "You always have been her favourite sibling." They both laugh and everything feels so right. Luke has always felt when one of his siblings was dying so he has been able to say goodbye properly and he is glad he can do the same with Theo.

They have dinner together and talk about the children and how they are doing. It is a nice dinner. When they finish and Trish goes to bed, Theo stays with him on the sofa. Luke asks her to tell the children goodbye and gives her a small package with some special presents for them because everything he ever has, it is going to be for them. After that there is nothing else to say. Fingers intertwine and silence broken only for a soft melody on the radio. Luke is happy and Theo is calm. She never tries to say something against his idea.

"Please don't kill yourself." It is the only thing she says and Luke understands where that request comes from.

"I won't. I promise." And only with that Theo breathes and closes her eyes. They sleep together on the sofa and next morning Luke leaves giving her a last kiss on her cheek without waking her up because she hates goodbyes and because there is nothing else to say between them. Luke visits the graveyard and leaves some flowers to his siblings. None of them went back to the house and Theo won't do it either and that is fine. They are not expected.

Luke drives quietly to the house and when he arrives it is dark. He leaves the car and goes inside. His chest hurts and suddenly he is so tired. His body feels heavy and the pain is spreading through his bones. He is going to die. He looks at the stairs and there she is waiting for him. Nell is smiling and Luke knows it is not the house messing with him. It is Nell.

"You are expected." She offers her hand to him to take it. Luke goes to her with short and slow steps because he is too old and it is difficult to believe he is here again with his sister. His hand is shivering with expectation. The moment Luke touches Nell there is no more pain; he can breathe again and the wrinkles on his skin have disappeared. He is young again and full of energy. Luke smiles at Nell whose hand is squeezing his hard and needy.

"I am home." He mumbles and laughs because he has missed her so much. "I am home." He repeats happily because it feels so good to say it.

"I am home." She says as well because they are together again. "Thank you." She is grateful for having him here. "Thank you for taking me home."

They hug and Luke feels protected and complete having her around his arms. He has missed her so much all his life. They will be together for an eternity and it feels so good. It feels right. After everything they had to survive they are together finally. They are complete and happy. They are at peace with the world and the house.

"You were expected." She says against his ear and Luke knows it. He has known that since that night but he had to live first. He has to spread his love to all his family before he could go back to her.

They go upstairs with their fingers intertwined and looking at each other with a soft smile. After losing so much, finally the house has given them something: an afterlife next to each other and it is so sweet to be together at the end. Luke kisses her forehead briefly and Nell closes her eyes to enjoy that contact. Luke always thought dead would be cold and lonely but his sister's skin feels warm against his and he is not alone anymore. "I am home." He repeats because he is finally home.

She is home.

They are home finally.

 **The end**

This is all I hope you enjoyed this.

Remember that likes and reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
